kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:A Tale of Two Kings (Campaign)
Faction Info Playable *Epirotes (playable) **Leader Pyrrhos, then Alexandros II **Enemies: Antigonids, Romans, Dardanians, Achaean League *Antigonids (playable; based on Macedonians) **Leader: Antigonos II Gonatas, then Demetrios II Aitolikos **Enemies: Epirotes, Gauls **Client States: Achaean League Major Factions (appear on campaign map) *Romans **Leader: Changes each turn/Sentatus Popululusque Romanus **Enemies: Epirotes *Carthaginians **Leader: Changes each turn/Mago **Enemies: Syracusans *Chremonidean League **Leader: Chremonides **Enemies: Gauls *Gauls (based on Arverni) **Leaders: Brennos, then Comontorios **Enemies: Antigonids, Chremoidean League, Achaean League, Dardanians *Dardanians (based on Getae) **Leader: Monounion I, then Mytilos **Enemies: Epirotes, Gauls *Achaean League (client of Antigonids) **Leader: Aratos **Enemies: Epirotes, Gauls *Syracusans (based on Pergamenes) **Leader: Sosistratus, Hiero II **Enemies: Carthaginians Minor Factions (only appear within scenarios) *Etruscans (based on Achaeans) - leader names are individual tribes *Macedonians (based on Pergamenes) - Sosthenes *Antipatrids (based on Bosporans) - Antipatros Etesias *Sabellians (based on Achaeans) - varies: leader names are individual tribes *Independent Poleis (based on Chremonideans + democracy) - varies: leader names are individual cities/leagues *Odrysian League (based on Getae/Dardanians) - Seuthes III Notes: I'll be giving the playable and major factions their own wiki pages rather than just using existing faction pages so that the informations can just be specific to the campaign (eg leaders, territories, diplomacy). However they probably won't be getting the four pages that the factions of the main mod do (main, strategy, tech tree, history), instead they'll probably just get one page, maybe two for the playable factions. Campaign Info Focus mod features (scenarios should each cover one or two of these aspects): *Different unit types *Battle mechanics *Naval battles *Politics and patriots *Reforms *Mercenaries *Spies and assassins *Natives? *Culture? Campaign rules *Meeting Houses/Palaces are disabled - the player must capture existing Palaces to use them *Reforms follow campaign requirements - eg fighting certain number of battles with certain factions. Cannot be researched during a scenario *Army movement and diplomacy for both player and AI are restricted until the main scenarios have been completed :This is supposed to be a tuto/intro. Why are we making up all these big and heavy rules? Meeting Houses and Palaces should be locked yes, but we need to show players how they are used later on. This is no longer a tuto campaign, what you have here far exceeds it. Reforms ought to be touched upon at a certain level - say level 3 or 4 where the Greeks start learning to use them. Beelim (talk) 09:48, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::You've got a good point - there should be a balance between realism, showcasing new gameplay features, and following the campaign rules. Regarding the Meeting Houses/Palaces, they show up in Pella and Aigai in Antigonus' invasion of Macedon scenario, so we can show players how to use them then. :::::I'm not really sure where to put the reforms though. My idea for the other campaigns was that reforms would not be researched during a scenario, but permanently unlocked for that campaign by completing unique requirements, e.g. fighting several battles against the Romans, taking a particular territory... :::::... Maybe we could mix this with the normal quick battle system, so the player is required to research a reform in a particular scenario which then is in effect for the rest of the campaign. My question though is which scenario would be best for this? The Battle of the Aous against Epirus might work well since Pyrrhus is credited with bringing the cavalry shield (which is part of Macedon's level 1 reforms) back to Greece with him after his Italian campaigns. The scenario could perhaps start with Antigonus losing a battle and having to reform in order to fight back. :::::This is ideal! but you will need to decide which one it ought to be. There's plenty of opportunities here, but I believe the Antigonid campaign provides the best example. Please set the campaign duration properly so that we can get one. Beelim (talk) 17:54, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::Also just to make it clear, while this is labelled as a tutorial campaign, it's definitely going to be closer to the real CTWs in difficulty and complexity than to the tutorial scenarios. The players most likely have reasonable experience with RoN, so the walkthrough aspect of these scenarios should be relatively limited. -- 10:12, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Antigonid Campaign Scenario 1 - Barbarians at the Gates *From: Aitolia *To: Boiotia *Enemies: Gauls (Brennos) *Allies: Hellenic League (Calippos; based on Achaean League) *Overview The game starts with all cities under the control of the Hellenic League, though the player controls some military recruitment buildings inside these cities. The player is given 5 minutes to build up his forces and position them in the pass at Thermopylae. Once the timer expires, a wave of Gauls attack which that player must repel, though there will be some allied soldiers to assist. With this attack repelled the Gauls send a large force to the Aetolian cities, which are transferred to player control, whilst launching another attack at Thermopylae, forcing the player to split their forces. Once both attacks are repelled, the Aetolian cities return to Hellenic League control. The Gauls are then able to find a way around the pass, so the player must withdraw their forces by sea and move them to Delphi. The player is given control of the city and is given time to organise their defense. When the timer expires, a large Gallic force attacks, and the player is tasked with killing Brennos. Once Brennos is killed, the Gauls retreat, and the player is given some cavalry to overwhelm the fleeing soldiers, ending the scenario. *Focus mod features: Different unit types, battle mechanics *Results: Antigonid control of Boiotia Scenario 2 - Battle of Lysimacheia *From: Euboia *To: Chersonesos Thraikia *Enemies: Gauls (Cerethrius) *Overview The player starts off with a small navy and a group of transports. After landing their army at the coast, they are given a camp (a renamed Castra). However it is discovered that a force of Gauls is approaching, and the player is required to set up an ambush by withdrawing their soldiers from the camp. Then, when the Gauls arrive, the player has to surround the Gauls and defeat them. If they succeed they are given control of Lysimachia, and the rest of the scenario is a general build and destroy mission as the player has to liberate the other towns in the area. However I don't think this is enough content for the scenario at the moment, it needs something else to make it interesting and unique *Focus mod features: ??? *Results: Antigonid control of Chersonesos Thraikia anywhere we can slip in mercenaries? Rise of Kings' Rise of Chivalry already has mercs off the bat for the Moors. Beelim (talk) 17:55, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Scenario 3 - ??? *From: Chersonesos Thraikia *To: Makedonia *Enemies: Gauls (???), Antipatrids (Antipatros Etesias), Macedonians (Sosthenes) *Overview The player starts off with a small city in eastern Macedon, and is required to take on several competing factions to secure the throne. The Macedonians under the general Sosthenes are the most powerful, controlling the main cities (Aigai, Pella) and starting with a large army. Then there are the Antipatrids, led by the recently deposed Antipater Etesias. While they lack an army, they still possess a few important cities (Amphipolis). Finally, in the east of the map there are several small towns still under Gallic control, though these are basically there for the taking. All players are at war with each other so it effectively takes the form of a free-for-all. The goal of this scenario is to capture and hold the capital Pella - whoever controls it when the timer expires is victorious. There should also be minor objectives along the way, such as capturing the ancient capital Aigai and researching policies, actions which would help to legitimise Antigonos' rule. During this scenario there are palaces in Aigai and Pella that can be used (Despotism is researched by default). *Focus mod features: ??? *Results: Antigonid control of Makedonia, Thessalia, Chalkidike; army transferred to Makedonia Could we explain how techs work? maybe because it's now about capturing a capital, it also explains that knowledge = influence, and where influence works? Scenario 4 (Defensive) - Battle of the Aous *From: Epeiros *To: Makedonia *Enemies: Epirotes (Pyrrhos) *Allies: *Overview: This is the battle in which Pyrrhus defeated Antigonus to temporarily claim the Macedonian throne. In this scenario however the player would have to achieve the ahistorical outcome of fending off Pyrrhus successfully. *Focus mod features: ??? *Results: Epirote control of Arcadia, Argolis; Epirote army transferred to Argolis This is an ideal one for introducing policies. Just gotta think of how it could be done. Perhaps, JUST perhaps, have it as the aftermath of Aous, so it's a recovery mission - search for survivors, and recruit the Celts to teach you the reforms. Beelim (talk) 17:59, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Scenario 5 - ??? *From: Chalkidike *To: Argolis *Enemies: Epirotes (Pyrrhos) *Allies: Argives (Aristippos) *Overview: This is the final storyline scenario in the campaign, featuring the fateful battle for Argos during which Pyrrhus was killed. The scenario would basically follow the historical events, with Antigonus having to send in forces to help the Argive defenders in a chaotic battle with intense streetfighting. *Focus mod features: ??? *Results: Antigonid control of Thessalia, Makedonia, Arcadia, Argolis; capital transferred to Makedonia; Chremonidean League declares war; Achaean League loses client status; complete freedom given to the player Is it even possible to transfer capitals? I never knew that! I was also wondering if playing bonus cards works as an effective trigger. Also I thought to myself, if we left the player in a give_territory command for RoN to just " " would it result in it becoming empty? I suspect that there is a code to do that, but we just haven't figured out what it is actually, perhaps ctw_give_territory("Moravia", "{natives}", 0) Or could it be.... ctw_remove_territory("x"); ? We Just guessing. Beelim (talk) 18:04, January 24, 2015 (UTC)